In recent years, the importance of vibration reduction technology for elevator car is increasing owing to speed increases of elevators accompanying increasing building heights. In response, in conventional vibration reduction devices for elevators, vibrations of a car frame are sensed by an acceleration sensor, and a force in a direction reverse to the direction of the vibrations is applied to the car by an actuator provided in parallel to a spring of a guide unit. In this vibration reduction device, as the proportional gain value, there is used a value which is stable for a variety of specifications of the car in terms of control, and from which a relatively good vibration-damping effect can be obtained (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Further, in a conventional control device of an electromagnetic actuator for an elevator active suspension, there is used an automatic gain control device which corrects nonlinearity with respect to an air gap of the electromagnetic attraction of the actuator and a current value (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
Further, in a conventional running guide device for an elevator, a feedback characteristic correction means is used for correcting an acceleration feedback loop in accordance with car position and load weight (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).
[Patent Document 1] JP 2001-122555 A
[Patent Document 2] JP 2000-63049 A
[Patent Document 3] JP 7-2456 A